Chain Letter
by YandereOverload
Summary: <html><head></head>Aichi unexpectedly shows up at Kai's apartment, terrified! KaiChi fluff!</html>


**Chain Letter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kai-kun!" Aichi's voice rang throughout the brunette's apartment, as the boy banged on the door repeatedly. "K-Kai-kun, <em>please<em> open up!"

Kai pulled the door open, a scowl on his face. What did Aichi want at ten pm? Isn't it past his bedtime already? Before he could yell 'What do you want?' to Aichi's face, the boy flung his arms around Kai, blubbering nonsensical words.

"First of all," Kai glared at him, interrupting the boy's blubbering. "What do you want? And secondly, speak human language."

"T-The ghost of the girl is going to come get me, Kai-kun, what do I do?! I-I don't wanna die!" Aichi shrieked, gripping on Kai's arms.

"I still don't understand." Kai raised an eyebrow, glowering. "If Miwa sent you here to bother me, I swear to god…"

"T-This doesn't have anything to do with Miwa-kun!" Aichi cried out, and then burst into tears. Kai panicked. He seriously sucks at dealing with tears. Kai took a deep breath, telling himself to do things a step at a time. The brunette slammed the door shut, while escorting Aichi to his apartment's living room. He made Aichi sit down on the velvet couch, trying to calm him down.

But it seems that Kai _really _sucks at this, because whatever he says made the bluenette cry harder.

"Uh…you do realize that ghosts don't exist, right?!" Kai said in a panicked tone. "And uh…if a ghost really is going to come and get you it's only like a walking corpse that –"

"No! I don't want to die!" Aichi wailed, as he buried his face in one of Kai's black throw pillows, staining them with his tears. Kai wanted to yell at him for staining his pillow, but what he wanted is for the bluenette to stop crying…at least, for now.

"Look," Kai sighed, his patience running out at the speed of light. "What the hell is this about?"

"Here," Aichi pulled something out of his pocket. "I got it this morning and I didn't…"

Kai squinted at the paper. It read;

_If you don't send this to twenty other people in an hour, the creepy ghost girl will come and kill you in your room tonight._

And at the bottom, there's a crappy graphic picture of a dead girl with blood running down her eyes and mouth, her hair disheveled and soaked in blood, too.

Kai glanced at Aichi in horror and disbelief. "You believe in this crap?"

"The picture is scary!" Aichi countered, and he let out another round of sobs. "I don't want to be killed by a creepy dead girl!"

"She doesn't exist. It's just a _chain letter_." Kai rolled his eyes.

"How do you know it isn't true!?" Aichi demanded, his eyes blazing.

"Fine, fine," Kai held his hands up in defeat. "But why did you come to me at this time of the night anyway?"

"Well you see…" Aichi's cheeks started turning red. "I-I guess if I wasn't in my bedroom, the girl won't be able to get me!"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying that you want to sleep over at my place tonight?"

Aichi nodded vigorously.

"Get out," Kai snarled, as tears started forming in Aichi's eyes again.

"K-Kai-kun…" Aichi sniffed. "But I…"

_Crap, here comes the tears_, Kai thought, face-palming himself.

"I thought you were my friend…I thought you –"Aichi continued, as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"FINE!" Kai hollered, not being able to stand tears. "You can stay if you want, now _please_, STOP CRYING!"

Aichi's eyes sparkled immediately. "Thank you, Kai-kun!"

Kai sighed. Aichi and his crocodile tears…

But well, what can he do?

That night, Kai and Aichi slept next to each other in Kai's bed, because Aichi was too afraid to sleep alone. Somehow, in the morning, they ended up with Kai wrapping his arms around Aichi and Aichi resting his hands on Kai's chest. It was pretty embarrassing in the morning

"K-K-Kai-kun, why are we cuddling in this lovey-dovey position?!" Aichi asked, his face as red as Ren's hair.

"How would I know?!" Kai countered, both of them not even bothering to move out of the position.

"Kai-kun, it's your fault for turning the air con too cold!" Aichi chided.

Because of sleepiness or some reason - Kai blurted out,

"No, it's because you're so darn cute!" And without thinking - he pulled Aichi into a kiss. Startled, Aichi yelled at Kai and slapped the brunette's face.

Kai groaned in pain, and Aichi started apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kai-kun! I was just surprised and...uhm..." Aichi blushed. "It's not like I don't like Kai-kun or anything.."

"Is that so," Kai mumbled, leaning in to kiss Aichi once again.

Maybe chain letters weren't so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Draft thing I wrote like a month ago orz<strong>


End file.
